MIM MaximumInstantMessaging
by Tall Dark and Smexy
Summary: YES yet ANOTHER of those FUNNY instant messaging STORIES. NO FLAMES PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I just got writers block on A Fang Pierced Heart so any ideas would be MEGA appreciated. Okay, this just randomly came to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does, and I don't own the idea of instant messenger. The only thing I own is this TYPE of messenger. I also don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Maximum Instant Messenger(MIM)

Chapter One

Screen names

TallDarkandSmexy- Me

HappyElf- Dobby

FlyingIsAmazing- Max

TallDarkandSexy- Fang

LadyTalksALot- Nudge

Stinkbomb- Gazzy

CookingUpMischief- Iggy

BarkingIsForIdiots- Total

ICanHearYourThoughts- Angel

FelixFelicis- Harry Potter

_FlyingIsAmazing has logged in_

FlyingIsAmazing- Anybody here?

Hello?

AHHHHHH

I will make bunnies

(oo)

o()()

YAY

_TallDarkandSexy has logged in_

_HappyElf has logged in_

_Stinkbomb has logged in_

_FelixFelicis has logged in_

_TallDarkandSmexy has logged in_

_BarkingIsForIdiots has logged in_

TallDarkandSexy- Max?

FlyingIsAmazing- Yes Fnick?

TallDarkandSexy- Okay this is confusing.

Will everyone please tell me who you are.

BarkingIsForIdiots- Total here

HappyElf- Dobby here

Stinkbomb- Gazzy

FelixFelicis- Harry Potter

TallDarkandSmexy- Wyatt

TallDarkandSexy- Okay, Wyatt, you stole my SN

_TallDarkandSmexy is now known as BabyMario_

BabyMario- Happy now Fnick?

Wait...

Max...

Gazzy...

Fnick...

YOU ARE MAX AND THE FLOCK

And then...

Harry...

Dobby...

AHHHHHHHH

You guys are from Harry Potter

_BabyMario has logged off to go freak out_

FlyingIsAmazing- well that was interesting

FelixFelicis- Wait...

This isnt the potions chatrm?

HappyElf- Nope

_FelixFelicis has logged off to go speak to Snape_

_HappyElf has logged off to find FelixFelicis_

_FlyingIsAmazing has logged off to feed hungry kids_

_Stinkbomb and TallDarkandSexy have logged off to eat._

BarkingIsForIdiots- Anybody here?

Nope

Okay

_BarkingIsForIdiots has logged off to talk to ICanHearYourThoughts_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry I havent updated in a while, I just had SERIOUS writer's block. Here are the screen names- some are new-

Max- WorldSaverWithWings

Fang- TallDarkandSexy

Iggy- ICantSeeYouSoYouCantSeeMe

Gazzy- Safety

Nudge- BlahBlahBlah

Angel- StopThinkingBadThoughtsAboutMySister

Alex Rider- AgentAt14

Loor- BatuWarrior

Me- FerretMan

Underdog- FurrySuperHero

Total- GiveMeATreatAndIllGoAway

Bobby- LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation

WorldSaverWithWings has logged on

TallDarkandSexy has logged on

ICantSeeYouSoYouCantSeeMe has logged on

Safety has logged on

StopThinkingBadThoughtsAboutMySister has logged on

AgentAt14 has logged on

BatuWarrior has logged on

FerretMan has logged on

FurrySuperHero has logged on

LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation has logged on

WorldSaverWithWings: 0.o

TallDarkandSExy: 0.o

ICantSeeYouSoYouCantSeeMe: 0.o

Safety: 0.o

StopThinkingBadThoughtsAboutMySister: 0.o

AgentAt14?

BatuWarrior?

FerretMan?

FurrySuperHero:?

LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation: WTF?

WorldSaverWithWings, TallDarkandSExy, ICantSeeYouSoYouCantSeeMe, Safety, StopThinkingBadThoughtsAboutMySister: WHERE ARE NUDGE AND TOTAL

FerretMan: Wait... That makes you... THE FLOCK faints

AgentAt14, BatuWarrior, FurrySuperHero, LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation: WTF that was weird.

LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation: Well Alder is beating up Spader again I better go

FerretMan: Wakes up wait... that makes you... BOBBY PENDRAGON, AND BatuWarrior IS LOOR Faints

BatuWarrior, LeaderOfTheWorldsSalvation have logged off

FurrySuperHero: Oh, there is a giant spider climbing city hall, gotta go 'Theres no need to fear, underdog is here'

FerretMan: wakes up UNDERDOG faints

FurrySuperHero has logged off

AgentAt14: oops, blunt needs me

FerretMan: wakes up ALEX RIDER faints

AgentAt14 has logged off

BlahBlahBlah and GiveMeATreatAndIWillGoAway have logged on

BlahBlahBlah: Wat did we miss?

GiveMeATreatAndIWillGoAway:Amazing

TallDarkandSExy, Safety, ICantSeeYouSoYouCantSeeMe, StopThinkingBadThoughtsAboutMySister have logged off

WorldSaverWithWings: WHERE WERE YOU GUYS, and wat is amazing?

BlahBlahBlah: we didnt realize you were online

GiveMeATreatAndIWillGoAway: She didnt say

WorldSaverWithWings: Wait, I know wat she didnt say now. WE PLANNED THIS MEETING

GiveMeATreatAndIWillGoAway has logged off

BlahBlahBlah: I'm Hungry

WorldSaverWithWings has logged off

FerretMan: Come over to my place, we have cookies

BlahBlahBlah: Cookies!!!

WorldSaverWithWings has logged on

WorldSaverWithWings: COOKIES!!! I AM SO THERE!!!

BlahBlahBlah, WorldSaverWithWings, FerretMan have logged off


End file.
